Photo paper is usually purchased in standard size sheets having dimensions, as for example, 8" by 10". Prints made from such sheets usually include the standard sizes of 8" by 10", 5" by 8", 4" by 5", 4" by 10" and 21/2" by 4". It is desirable in order to reduce costs that all of a standard 8" by 10" sheet by utilized even when making a variety of different sized prints from the same sheet of photo paper.
Easel boards have been proposed in the past for masking or blocking off portions of a standard size sheet in order that prints of various sizes might be made from the sheet. Such easel boards when included in a copying apparatus have usually involved moving parts making them expensive to make and difficult to use in a darkroom where visibility is at a minimum. Further among each boards as used in the past have not provided any way in which identifying information, such as exposure time, film type or dates might readily be marked on the back of a print at the time the print was made.
Easel boards used to date have not provided for a sufficient margin between prints appearing on the same sheet of photo paper such that when the prints are cut from the sheet, often a portion of the photograph reproduced is also cut or damaged.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for an easel board construction which is inexpensive to make, which may readily be used such that a variety of different sized prints can be made from a standard size sheet of photo paper and which may easily be used in a darkroom under minimum light conditions. At the same time it is a further object of the invention to provide for an easel board arrangement which will assure margins appearing between adjacent prints on a sheet of photo paper in order that the prints may be cut from the paper without destroying or marring individual photographs.